See You in My Dreams
by Jojo78
Summary: Mary and Marshall are stuck together, in a dream. Neither knows who's dream it is, both thinking is their own. The dream room will help them define or finally break their relationship. Will they be able to figure out who's dream it is? Will they finally find middle ground? (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight) M/M
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack! Well here is another story that came to me after reading something similar. And no, I'm not talking about tilleygirl's 'You're the one that I'm dreaming of', great story, one of my favorites too. Go ahead, you can read that too, again and again. Anyways, enjoy! (Disclaimer: I dont own In Plain Sight)**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, you again!" she growled to the other figure in the empty room.<p>

"So it seems", he said with a shrug as he sat against the four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room.

"Why can't I have my regular nightmares? Why are _you _here? And if I have to dream about a person, why can't it be a famous movie star?" she pouted at the man.

He shrugged again, "I keep asking myself the same questions. I personally think that the lack of our friendship in the office has me dreaming about you. And it wouldn't be _you_ if you didn't fight and argue."

"Lack of our friendship?" she air quoted sarcastically before muttering, "Yeah, like I asked for that step back."

"What was that?" he asked.

Mary turned away from him and walked the space of the room, "I don't want to be here!"

"Yelling won't change the fact that we're here," he reminded her. "We've tried it all."

"God dammit! You're the damn Wikipedia here, what does it mean for me to be dreaming about you every freaking day?" she walked over to the four poster bed, but like always stood a foot away from it, like she was afraid to touch it.

Marshall sighed; she always asked the same questions, "What makes you think this is your dream? I've told you before, this is _my _dream."

"Like hell it is, and if it is, dream about someone else. Bring your damn cheerleader in here and use the damn bed," she swirled around and stalked away from him, walking towards the only door they could see. He already knew she would never reach it; they've tried it many a time and never could reach it.

The dream room had appeared a few weeks ago, the room was a rather large spacious room, with steel blue walls and a rich dark gray carpet, the four poster bed with a king size bed which was as comfortable as a bed of feathers. It was covered in a blue-green comforter and full of pillows and sheer white curtains hung around the bed, each tied to a post. Marshall had pushed the pillows to the side to sit up against the plush headboard, feet crossed at the ankles.

He had tried researching the reasons for having this recurring dream, but he didn't have to research it. The fact that he had re-established their friendship had put a dent on their friendship was the main reason. He had only wanted to please Abigail and in doing so, he had pushed Mary away. He didn't know how to go back to what they had; she wouldn't let him step over that line he drew by asking her not to call him anymore. He leaned his head back against the headrest in resignation.

The fact that Abigail had ended their engagement along with their relationship was another cause for this dreams, he hadn't told Mary about his break-up. And not because he didn't trust her, but because he felt that he lost the right to tell her things.

"Mare, you know you won't reach that door, come back over here," he waited until he saw her turn back and walk back to him, still not touching the bed, trying not to even look at it.

"What?" she wrapped her arms around her chest and waited impatiently for him to say what he was going to say.

"I need to tell you something that I haven't told you," he started as he uncrossed his long outstretched legs and put his feet down on the carpet.

"What now? We can't talk either?" she snapped at him glaring at him.

He looked up shocked at her, "No, no no no, God Mare, I'm sorry. I really just…I don't know. But I think I might've…damn it, I don't know how to tell you."

"Just spit it out, that always works out"

"Abigail and I…we um…we broke up," he said as he looked up at her.

She stood there in silence before laughing, "Ha! I told you it was my dream!"

She moved rather quickly towards him and punched him in the arm, he winced before the fist touched him and jolted awake.

* * *

><p>Marshall lay in bed his heart pounding in his ears and sat up, looking around his empty apartment, an apartment that Mary didn't even know existed. He sighed and fell back on the bed, "How can I tell you about Abigail and me if you're going to punch me?"<p>

Mary sat up and looked around her bedroom, kicked her blankets off and walked out of her room to check on Norah. The dream room was really taking a toll on her; she was getting frustrated with not getting Marshall out of her head.

The dream room had started a few weeks after Stan had left Marshall in charge as the Chief of the ABQ Marshal's office. She had been sitting behind her desk, sipping from her coffee mug, minding her own business when Marshall walked in from a torrential downpour; a monsoon had hit early that morning and had been a real adventure to drive to work amid the hail.

Marshall stopped outside the gates and had shaken his raincoat off and shook his head around to get some of the water out, to Mary he had looked like a sexy model, her mouth watered and she sputtered her coffee all over her desk. She had never seen him than just a great best-friend and colleague, but now as she tried to dry her desk, she kept glancing his way. His wet shirt stuck to his chest, a chest she had once saw after he got shot. That time it had been a different circumstance and she hadn't been able to really look, now all she could do was try not to drool and clean her desk.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked through the gates and hang his coat on a hanger to dry near the balcony door.

"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" she said exasperated when he wouldn't leave and go to his office.

He shrugged as he tried to dry his shirt with a few of her napkins, when he couldn't manage to dry it, he started to unbutton his shirt and Mary just gaped, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Delia hung the phone and turned at her outburst, "Hey Chief, I see you got in a shower before joining us. Next time try taking _off_ your clothes first."

Marshall chuckled and looked strangely at Mary's outburst, "What?"

"What? Really? Maybe try getting naked in your office," she glared at him and when he continued taking his shirt off, she stormed off.

"What'd I do?" Marshall asked Delia as he walked over to his office, she only shrugged as she stared at Mary's retreating form.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...Please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Mary spun around and faced her dream roommate, "This is really getting old."

Marshall grinned, "Did you know that it's not uncommon…"

"I don't want to know", Mary grumbled cutting him off as she strolled over to a wall and sliding down. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees, not looking at Marshall or the bed.

He sighed and got off the bed, walked over to her, "Why don't you sit on the bed with me? It's pretty huge; you don't have to sit right next to me if you don't want."

"I'd rather not," her words muffled against her knees.

Marshall sat next to her and pulled his legs up, but unlike her, he just rested his arms over his knees and rested his head against the wall, "You want to tell me about the nightmares?"

"What nightmares?" this time she looked sideways at him and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

He turned his head to look at her and gave her a pointed look, "The ones you spoke about yesterday."

"I didn't…did I?"

"Yeah, you did. You said you'd rather be having nightmares than be here in this room with me," he said morosely.

"Oh" _Damn it, even when I don't try, hurt him._

"Oh? That's all I get? How can you want nightmares then to spend your dreams in my company?" he asked now offended that she didn't want his company in her dreams either. It wasn't enough that she kept him at arm's length at work, she had to exert her powers in his dreams as well.

"Don't you have nightmares?" she challenged him with a glare, "Don't we all have them? It's part of our fucked up lives."

He leaned his head back again and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it comes with the territory. Well, tell me yours anyways. We can try and kill time as it is."

"You tell me one first," she challenged into her knees.

He sighed guiltily and mumbled, "I'm always late…I come to the hospital and I'm always too late."

Mary lifted her head all the way up and looked at him with sadness in her eyes, she knew all too well how it felt to dream of your partner's death. That was one recurring dream of hers as well, not being able to help him in the diner.

"I'm still here," she murmured as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "I didn't die."

"Yeah I know," he kissed the top of her head before resting his head against hers.

He waited a bit and then sighed sadly when she didn't share a nightmare with him, but then again, awake Marshall hadn't been aware of Mary having nightmares. As he mused his relationship with his former partner he hadn't been aware that she was speaking softly into his ear, giving him goose bumps and causing his body to react strongly towards the soft voice.

"…running towards you and I never can reach you. I never come back in time to save you, I always get back to the diner and you're gone."

"But I'm not, I'm right here, alive," he reassures her, whispering into the crown of her head.

"Yeah, I know. We're both still here"

/

Mary's running late and barely jumps on the elevator before the doors close, she pushed the button to her floor and rides up.

As soon as she crosses the gates she abruptly stops when she spots Marshall standing by her desk, "Hey Chief, what's up?"

She walks over to her desk and flops down on her chair, swiveling around to see him.

He arched an eyebrow as he pointedly looks at his watch.

"I know, I know…I had to stop and see Carol at her job, she's having a hard time adjusting to her new life," she explained as she turned around to rummage through her files to take Carol's file out. "Here it is, let me just fill out the necessary paperwork and you can take a look."

"No need, carry on then," he started to walk away but stopped and turned back to her.

She frowned at his attitude and waited. He had been acting strange and with her dreams about him, it was really taking a toll on him.

"Hey Mare? Would you tell me if you were having nightmares?" he asked her looking curiously at her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and growled, "What? Where did that come from? I'm not having nightmares, not that I'm willing to share at least. Are _you _having nightmares?"

Marshall stared her down and when she didn't respond he turned back and said, "No, but with those dark circles under your eyes, that was my first thought."

"Dark circles?" she pushed herself away from her desk and hustled to the restroom, pushing the door open she walked over to the mirror and noticed the dark circles. She sighed heavily and leaned back against the sink, her head down. _You don't even want to start guessing what's keeping up at night Doofus. _

Marshall chuckled dryly when he saw her almost run to the restroom, "Oh Mare, wish you would confide in me."

He sat behind his desk and pulled paperwork in from of him, if he couldn't hold on to a best-friend or fiancée, he could at least try to hold on to his career in the Marshal service. But he promised himself to get back into Mary's life, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! And again sorry for taking forever to post this chapter. RL just sucks! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hi," Marshall greeted her when she appeared, her back always to him.<p>

Mary turned and said, "Hey"

She walked towards the usual wall, but stopped when Marshall asked, "Mare, seriously. Why don't you sit on the bed?"

"Because I don't want to," she slid down her usual spot and tried to ignore him.

He sighed again before leaving the bed and joining her on the floor. Sliding down next to her he looked over the top of her head and said, "What's wrong with sitting on the bed?"

"Marshall, just leave it alone"

"Hey, it's your dream," he said, trying for reverse psychology.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Nice try doc"

He chuckled and shrugged, "Come on, what did the bed ever do to you?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "It's a _sex_ bed!"

"A sex bed?" he drawls as he looks up startled at the bed.

"Yup, a sex bed"

"What makes it a sex bed?" still looking at the bed, frowning and trying to figure out what made it a sex bed.

"Come on! Look at it…it's a sex bed!" she moves her hand up and down and all around trying to make her point with gestures.

Marshall grinned and asked, "What? You're afraid we'll have sex on the bed if we sit together?"

"In your dreams, buddy…"

He chuckled and then burst out laughing; he had not expected that response from her. Mary frowned and growled, "What's so damn funny?"

He pointed at the bed and then moved his hands between them and continued to laugh; tears were rolling down his face.

She scowled and growled, "Will you stop laughing and tell me what's so funny?"

Marshall wiped the tears from his face and finally managed to say, "It _is _my dream…"

"Pervis…" she threw a punch and startled awake a second before her clenched fist touched his arm.

"What the hell's _wrong_ with me?" Mary sat up and pushed her blankets off her, she felt like an insane person after waking from those dreams. They seemed so real and Marshall seemed like a dead ringer of himself. She was so confused; the dreams kept getting more real as the time flew by. The bed didn't help matters, it just kept getting better and better with each dream. She denied it to his face, but she _did_ indeed want to join him on the bed, but not just to sit around and wait for them to wake up. _Who's the pervis now?_ she thought with a groan.

After getting up for a glass of water and checking on Norah, she went back to bed, trying to analyze the dreams and figure out what was going on and why she was so dreamed obsessed over Marshall. She knew that one possible reason was that they were no longer in each other's lives. With him being her boss instead of her partner, it had woken something up in her. She had always known her partner was a handsome fellow, but for the past few weeks, maybe months, if she was honest with herself, she would realize that she saw him as more than a partner and best-friend when he became chief and asked her to release him.

She beat her pillows until she was exhausted and finally sleep claimed her, no dreams would come after the dream room.

* * *

><p>Marshall sat up and got up off the bed, the dreams were taking a toll on him. <em>I need to tell Mare, but how do I tell her? Hey Mare, guess what…Abs and I broke it off, wanna be my friend again?<em> He groaned and sat back down on his bed, his forearms resting on his knees, his head bent as he slouched forward and frustration.

He didn't understand how his life had lead to this very point, fiancée-less and his only friend keeping him at arms-length. He couldn't blame her for keeping her distance, he knew that it would be a possibility, but glad that she didn't just kick him to the curb and transfer.

After various futile attempts of going back to sleep, he turned to his alarm clock and noted it was already 4am. He went into this shower and started his day.

* * *

><p>Mary sat behind her desk and kept glancing towards Marshall's office, she noticed a fatigue in him, but was afraid to question him. She sighed sadly and tried to ignore it, but the more she ignored it the more she worried. <em>Stop worrying Shannon; he has the cheerleader for that. He's just overworked at the office; just give him a few breaks in between so he doesn't fall over in exhaustion.<em> Working on paperwork not being her forte, she tried harder to make sure all her paperwork was filled out and turned in on time. Not to say that sometimes she would slack so he wouldn't suspect a thing or two.

Marshall caught her glancing his way and turned away immediately after getting caught, a pink hue on her cheekbones as she turned away and let her cascading blonde tresses fall over her face to cover up.

He stood up and walked over to her desk, "Hey Mare, you busy tonight?"

She looked up at him startled, "What?"

"Are you busy tonight? Do you want to get a drink after work?" he asked, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. He as if it was the first time he asked a girl out, his hands were very sweaty.

"Can't...uh...I got Norah and she's teet...maybe next time," she curbed her admission of Norah's teething because she didn't want him to think he had to be in her life or help her.

"Norah's teething?" he asked softly at her bent head.

"Yup"

"That must be hard"

She shrugged and continued working on her paperwork, he sighed and murmured, "Well, maybe next time then."

Mary felt him walk back to his office and sighed in relief, she couldn't let him too close, and releasing him hadn't been easy but necessary, maybe even crucial to his happiness.

"Hey Mare, are you busy?" Delia asked from across the room, she was washing her hands on the sink.

Turning to her partner she shook her head, "No, what's up?"

"I need to go see Mark and Daisy, you mind tagging along?" Delia looked through her paperwork until she found the Denison's file, she waved the file at Mary with an arched eyebrow in question.

"Of course, let me just log out and then we can head out," turning back to her computer she finished what she was working on logged off. She could feel Marshall staring her way.

She rounded her desk and called out to him, "Night Chief, see you tomorrow."

"Night Mare, night Delia"

"Night Marshall," Delia said as she walked by his office, waving and flashing him her bright smile.

He watched them and then left his office once he heard the elevator doors ding closed. He thrust his hands in his pants pockets again and sighed in regret, _another day without letting her know about the breakup. She's going to kill me if she finds out from someone else._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...Just a little FYI, the rating will go up to an M rating soon. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! XOXOXOXOXO<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay! I'll try with all my might to post more regularly.**

* * *

><p>Mary rolled over and stretched, a huge smile on her face, Marshall had not visited her dreams the previous night. She sat up, pushed the blankets off and got out of bed while humming the entire time. She usually wasn't a morning person, but the fact that she had finally escaped the dream realm where Marshall was her roommate gave her the ultimate high.<p>

That is until, she walked into her adjoining bathroom and looked herself in the mirror, there in her eyes, she could see the sadness that she wouldn't let herself feel. She shook off the feeling, turned the shower on and undressed before getting under the hot water spray.

After she was done with her morning routine, she went to find Norah; the tot was sitting on her crib and stood immediately after spotting her mother at her bedroom door.

"Morning Bug," she walked to the crib and pulled the 10 month old child up in her arms, blowing raspberries on the child's belly.

"Mama!" Norah giggled and held onto Mary's damp hair.

"Come on, breakfast is awaiting"

An hour later, still on her high she dropped Norah off at Mark's place before driving to work. She swiped her card on the gate doors and walked into the office. She saw Delia in the conference office on her cell phone, she looked over to Marshall's office and saw him on his office phone, he didn't look happy at all. Not like his usual self, she noted that he was still wearing the same clothes from the previous day.

Then it hit her, her happy demeanor vanished the moment her eyes saw him, she had really missed him the previous night, her chest felt tight. Even when she ignored him in her dreams, she at least had him.

Mary frowned as she sat behind her desk, shrugged off the feeling of forgetting something, something that was supposed to be important. She had just logged onto her computer when she saw Marshall slam the phone down. She looked over to his office and waited to see if he would let her know what had upset him. Then remembered that they didn't share anymore.

Marshall had seen Mary enter the office with a calm smile on her face and scowled, he hadn't left the office because of a witness that needed to get transferred to Albuquerque, NM. He had been dealing with the final details of the new witness to even go home, meaning that he hadn't slept the previous night. He hadn't dreamed of his Mary, and he sorely missed her. At this point, he didn't care that she ignored him and the stupid sex bed; at least they were together, a team.

He walked out and stopped by her desk, "Morning Mare, had a good night?"

She looked up at him startled, she had not been expecting that question, "Uh…yeah I guess, could've been better…"

She didn't elaborate and he nodded as he saw Delia through the glass in the conference room, "Delia's going on a witness transfer and no, you're not going this time."

"What do you mean; I'm not going this time? What the hell's that about?" Mary stood up and walked around her desk to stand toe to toe with her Chief.

"Mare, I need you here, Cheryl needs you here," he explained as he reminded her about her new witness that hadn't had a good transfer and was still reeling about it.

"Cheryl will be fine for a day or two," she scoffed as she walked over to the kitchenette to get a cup of coffee.

Marshall followed close behind, checking out her behind since she couldn't see him doing it, "No, you know the signs are there, she's ready to do something and we can't risk you being gone for her to pull something off."

She turned and leaned against the counter as she watched Marshall take down his own mug to pour himself another cup of coffee, "What number is that?"

He looked down at the coffee and grimaced, he didn't have to ask what she was talking about, he already knew, he understood her language and how fast she would change subjects, "Uh…20? I lost count after 5."

"I could've stayed late and helped with this transfer I'm not going on," she muttered as she took a sip of her too hot coffee.

"I know," and he _did_ know, but he also knew that spending the night at the office opposed to spending it with her daughter wasn't something he wanted to take from her.

The day was spent running around getting Delia ready for her transfer and Mary trying to tie her witness down before she made too much damage. By the time it was time for Mary to go home, she didn't fight to stay and went home to go to sleep. Dream Marshall awaited and she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>She stood for a minute, letting herself adjust to the dream before she slowly pivoted around and found him sitting on the bed.<p>

She smiled, "Welcome back"

He grinned his dorky grin and nodded, "it's good to be back, I guess you missed me last night?"

"Yeah right, that'll be the day I shoot myself. What's to miss?" but her smile contradicted her words.

"Oh I can think of a thing or two"

"Mmm-hmm"

She walked over to the wall and he stopped her, "Mare, come on. I promise this isn't a sex bed."

Mary turned and glared at him, "Fine!"

She moved over and made him get off before she pulled the comforter, pillows and the hanging curtains, leaving only the mattress and headboard intact.

"There, that's better," she climbed up and sat at the end of the bed against a post across from him.

"You just got rid of everything that makes this bed comfortable," Marshall mock complained as he climbed up and sat against the headboard smiling over at her.

"Sex beds are normally very comfortable, this is better," she shrugged and smirked at him.

"If you say so"

"I do and if you keep talking about it, you'll have to find someplace else to sit"

"Hey! I sat here first"

"So? I sat here last"

"Fine…"

She grinned and pumped her fist, "Yes! I won. I love it when I win."

"So?"

"So…"

"How's Norah?"

"She's fine, actually she's great. She's teething and it's a headache, but it's part of having a kid, right? I never thought I'd feel this…this…damn, I can't even explain it. She's one of the reasons I've adapted to change."

The look of awe on her face had Marshall falling head over heels in love with her yet again. _How the hell did I think I was over her? Or even think of marrying another woman? I'm a damn idiot, that's why!_

"Yeah, I can guess, what are the other reasons?"

She looked questioningly at him, "What do you mean?"

"You said, _one_ of the reasons you've adapted to change. What other reasons are there?" he inquired curiously looking at her closely. His dream Mary was a dream and was sharing more with him within this dream then the previous dreams.

She blushed looked away, head down letting her hair cover her face, "I don't know…having you as a Chief instead of a partner, I've had to change in the ways I treat my witnesses and such."

"Hmm"

Mary looked up and frowned, "Hmm, what? Are you now my psychiatrist? If you have something on your mind, speak it, don't' hmmm it!"

"No no no, of course not, I'm just glad that you've made changes that make you happy"

"I didn't _say_ they made me _happy_, I don't think there's anything out there that makes me _happy_," she air quoted, knowing full well that there was someone out there that could make her happy but she had screwed him over too many times to count and shrugged, "But for Norah and…" she stopped and shook her head, "For Norah I'm willing to do a lot of things."

"Unconditional love"

She smiled and nodded slowly, "Pretty much"

Marshall grinned and said, "Oh no! A pod person is being born."

Mary reached down and plucked a pillow from the floor and tossed it at his head, he caught it and held it against his chest, and it was a heart shaped pillow.

* * *

><p>Mary startled awake and grinned, she turned on her side and fell asleep, hoping dream Marshall would come back to her.<p>

Marshall groaned awake and pulled the other pillow into his arms, he grinned into the pillow and slept with thoughts of Mary on the sex bed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too long.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>They lay in bed together, each with their legs stretched out towards each other's heads. Mary rested her intertwined fingers over her stomach, Marshall had his hands under his head, both had their legs crossed at the ankle.<p>

"I'm bored…" she complained.

Marshall chuckled, he knew what came next, more complaining about the fact that they were stuck in this dream and couldn't do much.

"Well, let's play a game…" he started.

She sat up with a pillow in hand, "If I wasn't so sure this would wake you, I would definitely be tempted to suffocate you with it."

He laughed and sat up, his grin still in place, "I'm serious, let's make…"

"Seriously Marshall, what game? Huh? Is there a box full of games I missed? Are they tucked under this damn bed?" she turned and jumped off the bed, going on her knees just to spite him.

"Okay fine, you come up with something," he lay back down and sighed heavily. They always started out fine and ended fighting.

She stood up and glared at him, "Okay, let me think…"

He shot her a look and waited for her to come up with something.

"No…not that…hmm…wait, maybe…no…" she kept thinking and kept coming up empty. "Ugh! Okay, I got it. This is my dream; we can conjure things up in our dreams, right?"

Marshall sat up and stared at her before he wagged his head in agreement.

"Okay," she closed her eyes and held her hands out as if holding up a tray. A minute passed, and then another and nothing appeared.

"Damn it! I was trying to conjure up a game board of something," she twirled around and fell on her back onto the bed.

"Maybe since it's _my _dream, I can conjure something up?" he asked as he closed his eyes and held his hands out.

"Doofus, I already told you, this is my dream," she muttered under her breath as she studied his lashes as they lay on his cheeks, they were long and as dark as his hair. Suddenly his eyes sprang open and blue gaze stared right back at her, blinding her with their brightness, "Okay, nothing happened. Come over here, maybe if we held hands…"

"Pervis, I'm not going to touch you while we're on this bed," she said with an eye roll, she got off the bed and circled around it to his side of the bed.

He jumped off and stood in front of her, his hands in front of his waiting for hers to settle over his. Mary stared at his long fingered hands and gulped, _the things I can make him do with those fingers._ She closed her eyes and muffled a moan.

She placed her hands over his and almost shuddered at the feel of his soft hands, unlike hers that were rough from spending all her free time at the firing range. They held hands for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go, but as time went by nothing appeared.

They opened their eyes and she pulled her hands free, folding her arms across her chest she smirked at him, "Told you it was my dream and I'm sure I couldn't conjure up any stupid board game because I don't like them."

"Surprising, Mary Shannon doesn't like something," he drawled sarcastically.

Mary took a swing at him and woke up as she almost toppled out of bed, "Ugh! I'm so gonna get you next time."

Marshall woke and flinched expecting her punch to land, but when it never did he opened his eyes and sighed, "What else did I expect from her?"

* * *

><p>Mary walked into the office after going on a witness visit and saw Marshall talking to Davis, one of the inspectors in the WITSEC office. Her first instinct was to punch him, but thought twice about it because he would expect an explanation and another reason would be because they stopped being partners and friends some time ago.<p>

She sighed sadly and walked to her desk; Marshall must've caught her sigh and walked over to her desk, "Everything okay, Mare?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?" she didn't even look up at him.

"Just asking, you look rather melancholy about something"

_Don't say melancholy, _she thought as she shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it, all's good with the witnesses."

"That's not what I meant…"

"I know and I'd rather not get into the other," she said with finality as she pulled her paperwork in front of her and started going through them.

"My door's always open for you, even when it's locked," he murmured as he leaned over her desk, she closed her eyes when she felt his presence and could smell his own personal smell so close to her.

She pushed away from her desk and glared up at him, "No, no it's not. You made it perfectly clear when we stood outside on the balcony, that your door was slammed shut."

"Mare…"

"No, let's make your door a vault with no password," she muttered as she pulled back against her desk and started typing on her computer. She didn't need real life Marshall when she had dream Marshall, even if she couldn't hit him.

"I'm sorry," he turned and left.

She looked up and around, Delia had been the only witness to their whispering, Davis was too engrossed on his computer to notice, _men._

* * *

><p>Mary turned and saw Marshall waiting on the sex bed, she walked over to him and punched him.<p>

She woke and groaned, "Damn it Shannon, could've waited a while before you hit him."

Marshall sat up and grinned, "That's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...this is going to start getting a bit...hmm...frisky? lol not sure how hot i want to make this. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! To those that are confused, Marshall and Mary can touch, just not physically hurt each other in the dreams. Trust me, there's going to be more touching and it's going to get interesting. Again, sorry for not posting regularly like when I first started. I'll try to be better about posting. Still don't own IPS! ;p**

* * *

><p>Marshall walked into the office and swiped his card before pushing the gate open; he saw Mary by the coffee pot, but not pouring herself a mug. She was rubbing her shoulder and elbow and wincing in pain.<p>

"What happened?" he asked walking towards her.

Delia answered for her without realizing that their dynamic had changed, "Norah has started walking and almost walked off the bed, actually she _did _walk off that bed, causing my partner here…"

She stopped talking because Mary was shooting her a _shut up! _glare and that scared her into silence.

Before he could place a hand on her shoulder she took a step away from him, "Nothing to worry about."

"And Norah?" he asked concerned.

She rolled her eyes at him, "She's fine."

He sighed when she didn't add more, "When did she start to walk?"

His curiosity annoyed her, "Don't"

Marshall looked over his shoulder to Delia, seeing that she was still looking at them, he said, "Well, I've been told that I give a good massage. Do you want me to rub…"

Mary shot him a look and smirked, "Yeah, I bet you'd like to _rub_ me Pervis. Forget about it, I'll live."

Delia laughed and shook her head, "Leave the Chief alone Mary, he's just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just trying to be _nice,"_ she didn't bother looking his way again.

Later when Marshall saw that Mary was still rubbing her shoulder and he was sure that Delia was engrossed at her desk he walked over to Mary's desk and asked, "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should get an x-ray."

"I'm fine"

"When did Norah start walking?"

She shot him a dirty look and warned, "Don't"

"Don't what? Ask about Norah? Am I not allowed to know for some reason?" he asked curiously, his eyes turned sad.

"Marshall, I don't need to remind you that you wanted to take a step back"

"Keeping your personal life from me is not what I meant."

"Yeah well, we can't all have what we want, right?"

"And what do you want?"

_You. I want my best-friend back._ "It doesn't matter what I want Marshall, but there are things that are better off left alone."

"So, Norah is on that list? How can you ask me to do that?" he sounded hurt and Mary looked up at him, her green eyes locking with his remorseful blue, "Huh, probably the same way you asked me release you."

Mary knew that it was a low blow, but she needed that space he had requested. Especially now, when her feelings for him had changed into something that confused her beyond belief, and the dreams were definitely not helping. Their eyes locked and both looked into each other's eyes, searching for something and coming up empty. He blinked and looked out the window, with a curt nod he turned and left her.

* * *

><p>Mary turned and saw him sitting on her usual spot on the floor, his forehead resting on his knees.<p>

"Hey"

He didn't respond.

She moved over to him and stooped down to his level, "What's wrong?"

"I've screwed everything up and you won't forgive me. You can't even start to understand how hard it was for me to have that conversation with you and now I can't even ask about Norah," he said reproachful.

Mary stood up and walked away from him, that had seemed more like real Marshall than she'd like. But in her mind, Mary knew that it was just a dream world she had concocted because she missed her best-friend so much. The fact that he was being more like the real Marshall was simply because she wanted real Marshall back in her life but afraid that if she pushed for more, he would completely break whatever friendship was still there.

She sighed sadly and jumped on the sex-bed, even without the pillows it always felt like a sexy bed.

"Come use your awesome great hands on my shoulder"

She had thrown caution to the wind and waited to see if he would take the bait. If this was the only way to have him, so be it.

It had only taken Marshall all of ten seconds to recuperate his shock and jump up onto the bed, he crawled closer to her, running his eyes all over her face, her eyes were closed, which gave him the opportunity to really look at her.

"Turn over"

Mary smiled and opened one eye, arching an eyebrow, "Well that was quick."

Marshall chuckled and shook his head, "It's better if I start from behind your shoulder, to loosen the strain a bit."

"Sure, Casanova"

She turned over on her belly and waited patiently for him to start, he didn't know where to start, he was finally going to be able to touch her without it being work related.

"Okay, here goes nothing"

Mary moan in appreciation, Marshall shut his eyes and clenched his teeth at what he felt were her sex noises, his body reacted and he prayed they would wake from this dream before he was done with the massage.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...This is about to jump rating to an M in the next 2 chapters. <strong>


End file.
